


Are You Drunk?

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: based on the prompt; are you drunk





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: could you maybe do an angsty 92 (are you drunk)

Shane unlocked the door to his house, rubbing his head in attempt to relieve his pounding headache. Work had worked him to the end of his rope and all he wanted was some peace and quiet. 

He shucked off his jacket and collapsed on the couch, turning on the tv for some background noise. He put his head in his hands, letting the fatigue wash over him. 

Shane almost fell asleep, when a loud knocking on the door jolted him awake again. Shane groaned, running a hand through his hair and walking to open the door.

When he opened the door, he found Ryan leaning against the door, his hair a mess and a foolish grin on his face.

“Shaaaaaane! I’m so glad you’re awake, I wanted to see you!” Ryan giggled, stumbling in and collapsing into Shane’s arms.

“Woah woah woah little guy, are you drunk?” Shane asked, lifting Ryan up slightly and bringing him to the couch. 

“You should lay down with me ~.” Ryan reached up his arms, trying to grab Shane. 

“That’s not a good idea,” Shane stated, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some advil. 

“No it’s a great idea!” Ryan said before bursting into laughter. “I loooove you!” Ryan called from the couch. 

Shane froze, almost dropping the glass of water. “What did you say?” 

“You heard me! Don’t pretend you didn’t.” Ryan whined.

Shane took the glass to Ryan and handed him the advil. “Drink this.” 

Ryan took the meds and yawned. “Stay with me,” he said letting his head drop onto the couch. 

Shane shook his head, putting the blanket over Ryan. “I’m going to sleep, in my own bed.” 

Ryan whined, but didn’t do anything to stop him.  
Shane walked into his bedroom and laid down in bed. He wanted to think about the implications of Ryan’s words, but exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Ryan was busy trying to look professional. 

“Hey Shane, thanks for letting me crash last night! I’ve got a date with Helen today, I’m glad I’ve got a friend like you to take care of me!”

Shane’s heart sank. Ryan didn’t remember anything. “No problem,” he said numbly.

Ryan smiled at him and left the apartment. 

Shane sat down, putting his head in his hands. That’s the last time he would get his hopes up.

**Author's Note:**

> go check out my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
